


In between the stars and suns

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Avengers Orgy, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgy, PWP, and Loki loves it, everyone likes to screw Loki, really without plot, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gods, two soldiers and an inventor united in a common goal: to have the best fuck possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between the stars and suns

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing in my defense. Except: enjoy!

Metal fingers twisted in his hair and forced him even further down, almost making Loki choke on the cock shoved deep down his throat. He knew he had to relax around it else he would start flailing and gaging from the lack of oxygen. Taking a deep breath through the nose, then another Loki slowly managed to convince his body that it was totally normal to have a huge, pre-come dripping cock blocking his wind pipe. Experimentally he swallowed around the intrusion testing if his gag reflex would kick in, and when it didn't the god relaxed even further closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the feeling of being stuffed full. He could feel James' pre-come trickling down his throat and his body shivered with anticipation of what was to come next. Then an unexpected gesture - a gentle touch against his cheek shattered Loki's newly found equilibrium and his eyes fluttered open to look down at his second partner.

Steve's sky-blue eyes smiled at him as he addressed his lover:

'Not so rough Bucky, you're suffocating him. We wouldn't want him to faint so early in the game.'

James grunted above them and his bruising grip lessened letting Loki withdraw just enough to take a breath; Bucky's cock never fully leaving his mouth. Appreciative of the gesture Loki sucked on the head, teasing the leaking slit with the tip of his tongue. Barnes' guttural moan was like a jolt of electricity to the trickster and a full-body shiver ran over him in response.

Loki's hooded gaze shifted from the soldier below him - slowly thrusting into his ass, to the soldier above whose dark brown eyes were avidly watching the god's every move.

'I see you're having fun without me,' a third voice chuckled from somewhere behind where Loki couldn't see the newcomer, but he didn't have to, he could recognize that voice everywhere, even in a crowd.

A moment later Tony stepped into his field of vision, a big grin on his face and looked down at his lover with hunger in his chocolate-brown eyes. The inventor's warm, calloused fingers traced the curve of Loki's spine making the god arch into the touch, Steve's cock almost slipping free from his ass. Tony chuckled again and readjusted Steve inside him, then dipped two slick fingers inside the trickster.

Loki whined around James' cock when the Captain's hips stuttered and in result his hot dick grazed the god's prostate.

'So gorgeous,' Tony whispered, slowly stretching the trickster even further. 'Move away Icicle 2.0, I need this beautiful mouth on me now. Let Steve suck you off.'

 

After rearranging themselves Loki ended on his side with Tony's hard cock pressed against his lips and Steve's still buried deep in his ass. The Captain's thrusts were too gentle for Loki's liking, too shallow and careful. He liked to be fucked hard and fast and this slow pace was like a torture for him.

The god could hear Barnes sitting behind his head and probably taking pleasure from the Captain's mouth, but he was too busy sucking at Tony's cock to really care as long as Steve wouldn't stop thrusting into him. In fact, Loki thought fleetingly, he could help with that. He bucked back against the blond’s hips and impaled himself to the hilt on the hot flesh, eliciting a moan from Steve and him alike.

'My, you are eager,' Tony brushed away a few strands of sweaty hair from the god's forehead as he continued fucking his mouth with increasing speed; he knew what Loki liked best. 'I think it's about time for another cock. You ready?'

Loki peered at him through long eyelashes and purred around the head of Stark's cock that was twitching with anticipation at the back of his throat, to demonstrate his approval for this idea. Tony winked at him in response, his cheeks now flushed beautifully, and almost instantly a thick, slick finger entered him alongside Steve's cock. Loki whimpered and his hand flied to grip Stark's hip for support.

'Oh you are always so tight Loki, even after being used multiple times.' Thor kissed the inside of his thigh and the younger god shivered relishing in the feeling of the thunderer's scratchy stubble against his oversensitive skin.

Soon after a second finger joined the first and a third one followed not long after, making the burn palpable, but not uncomfortable and Loki fucked himself on the added girth with abandon, keening, groaning and moaning around Tony's swollen cock.

The inventor was muttering encouragements and praises leaking pre-come on the trickster's tongue and smearing it over his red lips and chin. Somewhere behind him Barnes finally came staining Steve's chest and throat with his semen, but Loki was to lost in his own pleasure to even notice that and when Thor finally removed his fingers and replaced them with a cock almost double their size the mage was positively vibrating with need.

Thor gripped his sweat-slicked leg, now adorned with multiple red dots and teeth marks, hooked it over his shoulder and positioned himself ready to thrust in.

While he was still coherent enough Loki's fingers migrated from Tony's hip between his legs and the god thrust two digits in without warning, making Stark hiss with surprise and in return bury himself deeper in the god's mouth.

'F-fuck babe,' the inventor stuttered, feeling Loki's nimble fingers curl inside him and a thumb stroking his perineum, 'you want me to come prematurely?'

The only answer he got was a slow blink before suddenly Loki's eyes widened and mouth went slack. Tony looked over the trickster's beautifully sprawled body just in time to see Thor's cock’s head disappear inside him.

'Wow,' the billionaire breathed out taking in the view of two huge cocks pistoning in and out of the mage's body. 'Fuck I won't last with a show like that,' he swore feeling the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

And if it still wasn't enough Bucky's metal hand slithered over the god's waist and closed around his straining cock. Loki chocked on Tony and the fingers inside the inventor stopped their ministrations, their owner too distracted to continue.

'Fuck, this is so hot!' Stark grunted.

He withdrew from the lovely heat of Loki's mouth and quickly stroked himself into completion, coming hot all over the trickster's gorgeously moist lips and throat, some droplets even landing in his jet-black hair. Loki shuddered from head to toe what prompted Steve to thrust hard one last time into the slick, hot ass of the younger god and come with a shout shooting his load deep inside the trickster.

Meanwhile Tony plopped down in front of the god and caught his lips in a hungry kiss tasting himself on the mage's tongue.

Thor was now the only one still going, his godly stamina on par only with Loki's. The thunderer thrust deep and hard forcing some of Steve's come to seep out of Loki's ass and onto the mattress.

Loki's head was spinning from lack of oxygen and all the pleasure, he was at the brink, feeling his own orgasm approaching rapidly. Blindly he searched for Stark's hand, placed it on his red and straining cock, just over James' metal one and with quick, precise strokes they both made him scream, coming hard on Tony's belly, Thor following after a few uncoordinated, hard thrusts, releasing his seed all over Loki's ass and thighs...

 

The heavy stench of sex clung to their sweaty and exhausted bodies as they lay entwined on the king-size bed. The only sound one could hear in the stillness that followed the feverish rutting was that of a sated Loki purring his content and plotting for another mind-blowing encounter just like this one.

 

~ ~ ~


End file.
